Cartas desde Hogwarts
by Escristora
Summary: Pequeña viñeta que muestra cómo se vivió en casa de los Potter la llegada de la lechuza de Hogwarts. Respuesta al reto "Sentimientos encontrados" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


Aquí os dejo el momento más esperado en la vida de todo mago, vivido por el pequeño James y su madre (que por algún extraño motivo no consigo encontrar entre los personajes que ofrece FF). Espero que os guste.

Respuesta al reto:** "Sentimientos encontrados" **del foro _La Sala de los Menesteres._ Mi emoción era entusiasmo.

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo sólo juego con ellos.

* * *

**Cartas desde Hogwarts.**

* * *

El sol brillaba con fuerza, las hojas de los árboles se movían bajo una suave brisa y la normalidad parecía ser la protagonista indiscutible en aquel día de verano de 1971. Sin embargo, ajeno a esa tranquilidad en la que parecía sumida toda Inglaterra, el hogar de los Potter estaba viviendo una auténtica revolución. Los gritos, las carreras, los pasos apresurados y las risas descontroladas parecían no tener fin. Un chico de unos once años, con el pelo revuelto y ojos castaños, bajaba dando saltos por las escaleras mientras blandía una carta amarillenta en la mano y repetía una y otra vez:

- ¡Ya está aquí, mamá! ¡Ya llegó!

- ¡James Charlus Potter! –exclamó su madre. –Haz el favor de no bajar así las escaleras. ¡Y deja de correr por los pasillos!

Dorea Potter intentaba en vano controlar a su hijo. Aquella misma mañana habían recibido la tan esperada lechuza en la que se le ofrecía a James una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y desde entonces, el chico estaba completamente eufórico. No es que ni ella ni su marido Charlus hubiesen albergado alguna duda al respecto; desde bien pequeño, James había demostrado sus habilidades mágicas. Dorea aún recordaba con cierto orgullo, aquella vez en que su hijo volvió verde al perro de su vecino muggle y los magos del Ministerio tuvieron que venir a solucionar el asunto. Sonrió al recordar cómo, cuando se quedaron solos, Charlus cogió al niño en volandas y empezó a felicitarlo por lo que había hecho con tanta efusividad que ella no tuvo más remedio que recordarle entre risas que James aún sólo tenía dos años y que era prácticamente imposible que fuese consciente de lo que había hecho.

A pesar de lo divertido que pudiera parecerle este comportamiento por parte de un hombre ya entrado en canas como lo era Charlus, lo cierto es que Dorea, actuaba la mayor parte del tiempo como su marido lo había hecho en aquella ocasión. Al fin y al cabo, James había sido su pequeño milagro. Nada de lo que él hiciese podía suponer una decepción para unos padres que tan fervientemente habían deseado un hijo. La bruja estaba convencida que de haber sido James un squib, ella y Charlus se hubiesen deshecho de cualquier objeto mágico y se hubiesen mudado a una zona exclusivamente muggle. Todo sacrificio era poco por ver a su hijo sonreír.

Por suerte no fue necesario tomar medidas tan drásticas. James creció con la certeza de que en algún momento iría a Hogwarts; había pasado cada día, desde que tuvo uso de razón, preguntando todos los detalle, esperando con impaciencia y deseando ir a aquel mágico lugar en el que se cumplirían sus sueños infantiles. La bruja sabía que la espera hasta que llegaba la carta de Hogwarts, se hacía interminable para cualquier niño mago, pero en el caso de James esa afirmación cobraba todavía más sentido. Hijo único y con padres mayores, él nunca había tenido a chicos de su edad con los que ir descubriendo poco a poco los secretos de la magia o discutir teorías sobre cómo sería la vida en el colegio, así que por mucho Dorea lo persiguiese a voz en grito por toda la casa, en el fondo comprendía aquella reacción entusiasta.

La mujer suspiró, aún faltaban más de dos meses hasta que empezasen las clases y el chico ya estaba fuera de sí de felicidad. En vano, intentó arreglar los estropicios que la magia descontrolada de James iba provocando por allí por donde pasaba; ya había colocado los libros de vuelta en la estantería y conseguido que el agua dejase de salir a borbotones por todos por los desagües de la casa. Pero por mucho que hiciera, el desastre iba por delante de ella. Los estallidos mágicos de su hijo eran más rápidos que su varita y no había un solo momento en que un objeto no saliese volando por los aires.

Agotada, Dorea decidió sentarse unos minutos mientras James salía al jardín. Observó con deleite como el pequeño blandía en su mano la carta, como si de su más precioso tesoro se tratase. El chico reía y jugaba ajeno a todo lo que había a su alrededor, en aquel momento sólo disfrutaba de la sensación de haber conseguido el que había sido su objetivo durante tanto tiempo. Irradiaba tanta felicidad que la bruja, haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, se levantó de la cómoda butaca, dispuesta a disfrutar y compartir la alegría de su hijo. A fin de cuentas, aún no había nacido nadie capaz de resistirse al carisma de James Potter.


End file.
